The Power Of Love
by Jammydodger45
Summary: Jerome and Patricia get into an argument when he drunkenly said something he shouldn't of. It take's Patricia a while to forgive him but after the argument was over, more and more keep happening can they sort there feelings out and will the House see an end to there arguments once and for all or will more bumps in the road occur for them.
1. The Party

**This is my first House Of Anubis story so please give it a shot.**

**This is set after season 1+The mystery is now over.**

**I do not own House Of Anubis.**

* * *

Patricia's POV:

That's a nice dress, I love them shoes, Hate that top and them shorts.

Here I am bored as ever waiting for someone to arrive but just my luck no one is yet to appear.

I've been stuck in Anubis House for the last two weeks on my own...Well if you count Trudy and Victor as company I clear wasn't...Stupid parents 'We have very important jobs you need to go back early'.

I always thought Jerome stayed here over the holidays I guess not unless he lived on the streets for the summer but I highly doubt he did.

"Hello?" I jumped at the sound snapping me out of my thoughts I put my magazine down to go see who it was.

"Nina!" Nina pulled me into a hug.

"Did you enjoy your summer?" She asked.

"Not really i've been stuck in this hell hole on my own for two weeks"

"Oh how come?"

"Long story" Nina put her suitcase at the bottom of the stairs.

"NINA!" I rolled my eyes at the high pitched sequel, I guess Princess Amber is back.

"AMBER!" They both hugged each other well actually Amber squeezed her and Nina looked like she was about to pass out.

"Where's Fabian have you two talked yet...Oh and hey Patricia" Amber rambled on.

"Hey Amber" I turned and walk back to the couch and rested my feet on the table and got back to my magazine.

I was getting into my magazine when I heard Tweedledum and Tweedledee make there entrance.

I stood up and walked over to see Jerome lying flat on the floor with bags on top of him and Alfie...Well Alfie was dressed in a knight outfit.

"Amber here I am your Knight in shinning Armour!" Alfie pulled out a rose and handed it to Amber.

"Aw thanks Alfie" She hugged Alfie yet again she actually squeezed Alfie.

I got down on my knees by Jerome and started to poke him.

"Do you think he's dead because he's not moving lets bury him...Oh yes this day couldn't get any better" I laughed when Jerome shot up.

"Ah Trixie there will be no burying people alive today" Jerome wiggled his finger at me.

"Oh man you've just wrecked my day" Jerome pulled me up off the floor and then I heard a cough coming from the doorway.

"Hey Nina?" It was none other then Stutter Rutter.

Jerome bent down and whispered in my ear "Well this should be fun to watch" I knew straight away he was on about Fabian.

"Hey Fabian" Nina said nervously.

"Hi" Fabian said.

"Yeah hi?" Well couldn't this gone on for awhile, Me and Jerome started to laugh only to receive and punch in the arm by Amber.

"Come on Mick hurry up" We all turned to see Mick and Mara stood there and Mick who was clearly carrying his bags plus Mara's.

"Hey Patricia" Mara hugged me and went of to say her hello's to everyone else.

"Need some help Mick?" I asked as he looked like he was about to pass out with the weight of all the bags.

"Yeah just a little Patricia" I pulled some of the bags from him and dumped them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey guys!" I yelled everyone turned around to look at me.

"I heard the tonight Trudy is going out and so is Victor so that means we have the house to ourselves so I think we should have a welcome back party for everyone?" Everyone cheered apart from Fabian and Nina.

"What if we get caught like last time?" Nina stepped forward and asked. Well that was clearly Jerome's fault.

"Well if we happen to I will take the blame!"

"Okay" Nina stepped back.

"I will get the drink sorted" Jerome said.

"Alcoholic?" Fabian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep!" Jerome said feeling all proud.

"Okay so it's all sorted now hush up about it before someone else hears?" I walked back over to the couch and was lost into my thoughts again.

Everyone went of to unpack and do other things, while I was left alone again.

"Patricia sweetie I'm leaving now" I turned to face Trudy who was all dressed up.

"I thought you weren't going out till later on?" This better not wreck the plans for the party.

"Oh don't worry sweetie I won't be back till about midnight and Victor won't be back until then as well" Trudy waved goodbye and left, well the party is still on we have just got to wait for Victor to leave.

I sat back down to yet again trying to finish my magazine until I heard a loud racket of music blasting through someone's speakers I walked down the boy's corridors and heard that it was coming from Jerome and Alfie's room.

I banged on the door "Hey you twerps turn it down!" I yelped.

The music stopped and I heard footsteps walking up to the doors and the door opened and Jerome was stood there.

"Ah Patricia what can I do for you?" Jerome leaned against the door frame.

"Turn that racket down I'm trying to read!"

"Patricia you were reading?" Jerome cocked up an eyebrow.

"Yes I was actually I was reading my magazine!" He chuckled to himself.

"Oh I knew Patricia was never capable of reading a proper book" My jaw dropped.

"I trying to call me thick!" I was starting to get really angry with him now!

"Yes I am actually" My eyes widened and my fist clenched.

"Thanks a bunch Jerome!" I yelled at him.

"Hey don't take it to heart Patricia I was just joking"

"Well I'm not laughing"

"Well there's a surprise Jerome and Patricia are arguing guess not that much has changed around here?" Me and Jerome turned to face the direction of the door and Joy was stood there with all her bags.

"JOY" I ran over and pulled her in for a hug.

* * *

We managed to get rid of Victor and he isn't coming back till midnight.

Everyone was crowding now in the house and the party was getting started.

"Are you okay Patricia?" Joy asked as we were stood in the corner of the room.

"I'm fine"

"Good cheer up and let's go get some drinks and dance" Joy skipped away she was the still good old Joy.

I looked around to see people already drunk, seriously already?

I looked to see Fabian and Nina standing awkwardly next to each other.

Amber and Alfie were dancing.

Mick and Mara having a make-out session.

Joy had already pulled some dude and was making out with him in a corner.

And Jerome was well standing by the drinks table doing nothing. He looked up at me and caught me staring I turned away quickly and Jerome started to walk over.

"Hey tr-Trix-Trixie!" Jerome was drunk and his breath smelled of alcohol.

"Jerome your drunk!"

"I'm not...I love you Patricia" My eyes widened.

"Yes Jerome you are defiantly drunk"

* * *

**What do you think? R&R please.**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	2. The Wrong Person To Take The Blame

**I do not own House Of Anubis**

**The Wrong Person To Take The Blame.**

* * *

**Patricia's POV:**

"You are defiantly drunk!" Seriously he's a bit creepy when he's pissed.

"No Patricia I love you!"

"Jerome shut up you don't know what your on about!" Jerome tried to grab my hand but I pulled it away.

"Please Patricia!"

"Jerome SHUT UP-" Joy dropped her glass which made everyone stop and stare at her.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Everyone turned around to see Victor stood there fuming.

"EVERYONE WHO ISN'T A MEMBER OF THIS HOUSE LEAVE NOW!" Girls were screaming and people were sprinting out of the house.

Victor straightened his long jacket and calmed himself down.

"Victor we can explain-" I stepped in but I as interrupted.

"Victor-It-Was-M-Me" Jerome stepped forward well rather stumbled.

"You come to my office tomorrow morning...Everyone get yourself ready for bed and I will decide the rest of your punishments tomorrow!" Victor pointed his finger signalling for us to leave.

The rest of the girls were walking up the stairs until Nina turned around to face me.

"I told you we would get caught...You said you were gonna take the blame but instead you let Jerome...How could you!" Nina stormed up the stairs along with the rest of the girls well Joy was laughing at Nina but still followed.

I saw Jerome heading into his room.

"Why would you take the blame!" I yelled at him.

"Because I told you I loved you!" He slurred his words.

"Cut the crap Jerome!" I placed one hand on my hip.

"Fine I HATE YOU! Your just a dyslexic freak who leaves off reading a magazine's who's probably never touch a proper book in her life." Jerome stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him.

How could he say that. A tear started to roll down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away. Why am I Patricia Williamson crying suck it up Patricia you are way better than Jerome don't let him get to you anyway he is only drunk.

I stormed up the stairs and into mine Joy's and Mara's room. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

* * *

I wiped my eyes as I woke up and looked at my clock 7:30 that means I have to start getting ready for school YAY!

I made my way to the bathroom and opened the door to see Jerome stood there...Dressed thank god for that!

His eyes had bags under them, he looked tired and he looked really sad I guess the memories of last night have caught up with him.

He turned to face me his eyes widening.

"Trixie I am SO SORRY!" He pleaded walking towards me I put my arms out so he got the message that I wanted him to back off.

"Jerome just go I want to get in the shower and I can't deal with this right now!" Jerome simply nodded and left.

When he left and locked the door I let out a large breath that I didn't even know I was holding in, I then pushed myself of the door I went for a shower.

* * *

I'd finished getting ready and made my way downstairs, everyone was already sat round the table eating and I then took my usual seat, and tucked into my breakfast there was an awkward silence and I could it was all about last night.

"Children I have made up my mind about your punishments!" Victor there feeling all proud of himself so I decided to put an end to it, I pushed myself up of my chair scaring some of them.

"Victor you don't need to punish everyone else it was me who had the idea for the party so it should be me who get punished!" Victor's face dropped but everyone round the table smiled.

"Okay then but Patricia this means that this weekend when everyone goes into town you will not be joining them!" Victor turned on his heel to leave.

"THAT'S JUST GREAT!" I picked up my bag and stormed out the house.

Me and Joy were going to go shopping because I finally had enough money to by the boots I wanted! We were then going Lazar Tag with Jerome and Alfie well I wasn't actually looking forward to that because Jerome was going to be there...How dare he take the piss about me being dyslexic I told him that last year because I trusted him I didn't think he would use it to upset me I mean who does he think he is? hmm? He better have a well worded apology for me to ever forgive him.

I thought to myself if Jerome is that bothered about me just reading magazine that I'm going to make him feel really guilty about what he said to me I'm going to go into the library and try and read and hope he see's me.

* * *

Okay maybe he isn't going to see me in here I have been in here for 2 hours I haven't been to any lesson I hid in the corner so none of the teachers around could see me.

Maybe if I try and read a book in front of him back at the house.

Give it up Patricia just go to your next lesson!

I did exactly that I made my way over to Geography and they were all just filling in to the class room I saw Jerome and Alfie sat at the back messing about.

Jerome looked up at me and his face dropped.

I took my seat which was next to Nina.

"Look Nina I'm sorry about last night?" I hope she could forgive me she's the last person I want to fall out with at the moment.

"Hey Patricia it's okay I'm just glad you owned up to it" We both chuckled as Miss Johal our Geography teacher walked in she started to pass out the books.

"Good morning class first off today we our all going to read some of the text aloud to the class one by one" Fabian had to start first and he was sat right in front of Me and Nina...That means I'm going to have to read oh GOD!

Sarah the person who was sat next to Fabian had just finished her bit of reading...I'm next.

"Patricia your next" I gulped and turned to look back and everyone was staring at me.

"The Chinese City offers a critical understanding of China's urb-urban-urbanization,exploring how the co-com-com-complexity of the Chinese city" I heard people snickering around the room.

"This com-com-compre?-" Some people were breaking out into laughter now I turned around and my eyes landing on Jerome he was looking at me with pleading eyes he looked as if he felt sorry for me.

There laughter just got my head so I picked up my bag and ran out of the classroom.

I heard someone running after me I turned around to see Jerome there.

"What do you want!" I yelled at him.

"Patricia I'm so sorry about last night!" He pleaded.

"Jerome sorry isn't good enough you went round most of the night saying that you love me, then at the end of the night you say I hate you and take the piss out of me being dsylexic!" Jerome's face dropped.

"Patricia please I'm sorry!"

"Jerome I don't think sorry is good enough!" I turned and walked away leaving him there.

* * *

**R&R Please I really want to know what you think.**

**~Jammydodger45 ~**


	3. We Are Here To Rescue You

**Thanks to the people that have reviewed :)**

**We Have Come To Rescue You.**

* * *

**Patricia's POV:**

It's been four days since the incident at school and it's now the weekend and today they are all going out into town today and I have to stay here because I have my stupid punishment!

I didn't want to go to school for the rest of the week but Trudy told me that I have to.

The awkwardness between me and Jerome is at it's peak we can't be in the same room without it falling silent and no one wants to talk.

As soon as I got back from school I would go straight to my room and try not to communicate with anyone else.

On the day of the incident Nina came to find me asking if I was okay so I was just like 'Yeah fine just don't feel to good'.

Joy kept me company for the rest of the week she would come check up on me and ask me if I'm okay.

* * *

**Nina's POV:**

"Come on girl's the bus is waiting out front!" Trudy shouted from the door.

"I just need to get something from my room" I shouted back Trudy turned and walked outside.

Me, Amber, Mara and Joy walked up the stairs.

"Hey look Victor's sleeping" Joy chuckled.

"Do you think we could pull Patricia out past him?" Mara wondered as we reached my door.

"That's not a bad idea, lets go get her" I grabbed my bag from my bed and we knocked on her door.

"Can I help you?" Patricia opened the door raising her eyebrow.

"We have come to rescue you!" Amber yelped jumping on the spot.

"Huh?" Patricia looked confused.

"What she means is we have come to take you into town, you see Victor has fallen asleep so I reckon we could pull you into town without him even noticing just but some pillows and that under your quilt to look like your sleeping." Patricia ran over to her bed and put pillows under her quilt.

"Lets go then!" Patricia said and grabbed her bag and we quietly sneaked past Victor and out the door.

* * *

**Patricia's POV:**

Hm well Nina does have some smart idea's.

We finally made it outside and Trudy was there waiting.

"Patricia? what are you doing here?" Trudy placed and hand on her hip.

"Erm...well Victor said that he will let me off my punishment and said I could come?" Trudy nodded her head and pushed us on the bus.

"Yes it actually worked" Mara said pulling me to the back of the bus to sit with her and Mick.

I looked around and the bus was packed, my eyes landed on a blonde head sat in the seat in front of me, I gulped it was Jerome I can already feel the awkward vibe.

Alfie who was sat next to Jerome turned around to face me "Patricia? what are you doing here?"

"Well the rest of the girl manage to get me out while Victor was sleeping so here I am?"

Alfie smiled "Cool so...We still on for Lazar tag?" I saw Jerome shake his head at Alfie, I smirked as I had an idea.

"Sure...JOY!" I shouted.

"You still coming to Lazar Tag?" Her faced turned to shock.

"Patricia sorry I forgot"

"Oh that's okay!" Joy turned back around and then Amber popped up out of nowhere!

"Patricia what's Lazar Tag?" She sat down next to me and Jerome turned round to look at Amber with a 'Are you serious' look.

"Amber would you like to come Lazar Tag? it's where you have these guns and you fire Lazar's at people and-" Amber cut me off.

"I will come as long as I can be the princess who you lot are trying to rescue" Was she actually being serious.

"Sure thing Princess Amber" Jerome said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yay!" Amber clapped her hands together.

Well I actually wish I stayed back at the house.

"Okay Children we are here just remember we are meeting back at the bus at 5, okay now go have fun" There was a stampede of people running of the bus until there was just Me, Mick, Mara, Alfie, Amber and Jerome left at the back.

"Well aren't they a bit keen today" Mick said grabbing hold of Mara's hand and pulling her of the bus.

"So Lazar Tag?" Alfie said running of the bus and leaving the three of us to chase after him.

* * *

"Okay do you all know the rules of Lazar Tag?" The worker said.

"Yes" Me, Alfie and Jerome replied.

"Okay have fun" We all entered the building a split up Alfie went off doing some stupid roll on the floor shouting 'I'm gonna win'. Jerome just slouched and walked out of mine and Alfie's view.

I turned to Alfie "Actually I'm going to win" With that I skipped away out of Alfie's view.

Amber stud in the center of the place which I couldn't really see but I could hear her.

"Okay you guys are you ready" I peeped round from my hiding spot to catch a glimpse of Amber wearing a pink princess outfit.

"Amber where the hell did you get a princess outfit from?" I shouted from my hiding spot.

"I have my source's Patricia!...Now GO!" She shouted and there was a shuffle of movement and I just stayed where I was.

"I'm coming to get you two!" I heard Alfie's childish voice say but then.

"Hey Jerome dude now I only 4 lives left" Then I heard him sprint away and then Jerome laugh.

"Aw Alfie you so sweet" I turned around to see Alfie and Amber hugging I walked over ready to aim when I saw Jerome on the other side ready to aim at Alfie too.

"Hey-Dude-Patricia now I only have two lives left!" Alfie sprinted off.

I turned to come face to face with Jerome and he had his Lazar gun ready to fire at me so I quickly turned on my heel and sprinted off with him hot on my heels.

"I'm gonna get you Trixie" He said chasing after me.

"Piss off Jerome!" I yelled at him I turned a corner a realized it was a dead end...Damn!

I turned to see Jerome starting to corner me.

I could feel his hot breath against my face.

"Patricia look I'm sorry about everything I said I was drunk I didn't mean it I swear Trixie please just forgive me It's been four days without you speaking a single word to me come on Trixie?" His blue eyes wouldn't take there view of me.

"Jerome I-"

"Patricia please!" Jerome pleaded.

I smiled "I forgive you!" He smiled and picked me up off the floor and spun me around.

I saw Alfie coming around the corner and he shot Jerome.

"Alfie I'm gonna get you" Jerome sprinted off leaving me there.

I was walking round and I couldn't see Jerome or Alfie anywhere.

I turned a corner to see 3 banana skins lying about?

"Jerome! I've ran out of lives now" I guess Jerome got Alfie.

I heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming behind me and turned around to see a smirking Jerome walking towards me with his gun in my direction.

We came face to face with each other I took a step back but I slipped on one of the banana skins and I pulled Jerome down with me.

I opened my eyes and Jerome was lying right on top of me his hot breath on my face again.

"Your really clumsy you know that Patricia?" Jerome said.

"I slipped on a banana skin!"

"Sure-" This was when it happened and I knew I couldn't stop myself.

Jerome stared at my lips then looked back at me.

He slowly leaned in towards my lips.

When are lips met it was soft, Jerome put his hand on the side of my face and I put my hands in his hair.

He bit at the bottom of my lip asking for entrance and I let him are tongues danced together his hands moved down to my hips.

"Jerome, Patricia where are you?" Amber yelled.

Me and Jerome pulled away quickly with our eyes wide open we quickly pulled ourselves up off the floor just in time before Amber and Alfie came around the corner.

"What are you guys doing?" Alfie asked.

"Nothing" We said at the same time.

"Well hurry up you've both got four lives left!" Alfie said.

"Whoever wins has the pleasure of pending a while day with me!" Amber yelped.

Me and Jerome looked at each other at the same time.

We both got are guns ready and shot ourselves in sync timing.

"Guys!" Amber moaned.

"Sorry Amber we both lost all of our lives at the same time looks like no one gets to spend the day with you" I said limping out of the place I handed my equipment over to the lady, when I slipped on that banana skin I think I hurt my ankle because it really hurts.

"Guys it's five!" Alfie shouted.

"What the bus is on the other side of town!" Amber yelled.

"I can run I've hurt my ankle!" Jerome bent other a little bit in front of me?

"Jerome what are you doing?"

"Hope on I will give you a piggy back there" I jumped on his back.

"Thanks!" We all started to run off.

* * *

We reached the bus to see everyone just getting on.

"There you are" Nina said.

"Where you been-Patricia why are you on Jerome's back?" Mara asked.

"I hurt my ankle and couldn't run"

"Let's just get on the bus" Alfie said pushing us all on.

I quickly jumped of Jerome's back and hobbled over to the back seat.

Alfie cam and sat by Amber at the back and he left Jerome on his own sat in front of us.

I looked around to see Amber and Alfie talking and Mara and Mick Kissing so I decided to hop to the seat in front next to Jerome.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" He replied he turned around to look at me and he smiled.

* * *

**R&R please want to know what you think.**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	4. Sleep Walker

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed it means a lot seriously it does. **

**Sleep Walker.**

* * *

Patricia's POV:

How could he do that I may come across as all tough and a bit scary but seriously it would be nice for people to be open towards me once in a while.

I woke up the next morning and went into the bathroom.

Yesterday when we were coming back on the bus and I sat by Jerome well we just talked...Not about the kiss though, how could he just completely forget about it seriously? Well I haven't!

I stood in the shower letting the hot water flow along my cold skin, am I really that bad that people can't open up to me?

Maybe I should change my look? Become a Nerd? Where glasses?

...Read a book.

Oh god I can't even read, stupid Jerome...Stupid Clarke...Stupid PRICK! Making me feel different emotions who does he think he is? He doesn't own me!...Well he doesn't even know how I feel about it, maybe I should open up more?

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"PATRICIA HURRY UP I WANT TO GET READY!" Amber banged on the door.

I turned the knob for the shower and it turned off, I wrapped my towel around me and unlocked the door.

"Move!" Amber barged past me and pushed me out the door and left me there just in a towel.

I guess when Amber wants to use the bathroom, she must get the bathroom.

I quickly moved to my bedroom.

"Hey Patricia" Joy said, she was doing some kind of drawing or sketch of a floor? No a window? A dog?

"Hey Joy, what's that?" I pointed to her pad.

"Oh just doing a drawing" Joy closed her pad and put it under her bed.

"I'm going now speak to you later" Joy scurried out of the room and that left me to get changed.

I finally settled to wearing some black leggings, a purple top, my leather jacket and my biker boots.

My belly wailed and growled, I guess I should eat something.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, in there was Nina, Fabian, Mick and Mara.

"Hey Patricia" Nina waved at me from the other end of the kitchen.

"Hey Nina, I'm hungry what is there to eat?" I jumped up onto one of the counter tops.

"Well there's some peanuts, and a grain of rice" Mick said after he managed to stop sucking Mara's face off.

"Erh, Really? I'm dying of starvation here?" I grabbed hold of my stomach and pouted my lips, Mick looked at me with a smirk...Was he hiding something? I looked down at his pocket and saw the top of a chocolate bar wrapper sticking out, then it came to me, I remember age's ago when I walked into Mick's room and I saw him chomping away on chocolate in his lap lied a big tub of chocolate and sweets and fizzy pop.

It's still under there!

Mick followed my eye view back to his pocket and he seemed to latch on to what I was thinking.

"NO PATRICIA!" Mick pulled himself away from Mara stepping closing to me.

I took my chance and ran out of the kitchen to Mick's room.

When I exited the kitchen I ran straight into...Jerome.

"Whoa careful there Trixie" Jerome held onto my shoulder.

Mick came out the kitchen.

"Thanks Jerome!" Mick thanked Jerome and tried to pull me back in the kitchen, I turned around to face Mick I yanked my arms out of Mick's grip I sat down on the floor well...Sat on Jerome feet, smooth move Patricia!

"I am not moving from this spot until you go into your room a get me some food!" I crossed my arms and I could feel Jerome's feet under me.

"Patricia?" Mick questioned I quickly stood up and ran into his room, I dived under his bed and pulled out his tub.

"Patricia, that's mine" I grabbed some chocolate and a can of Coke.

"I don't care if it's yours! Did you Mother never tell you to give thinks to people who are needy!" I questioned Mick.

"Yes she did but in this situation you are defiantly not needy Patricia!" He kept trying to grab the stuff out my hands.

I quickly looked over his shoulder and Mick had defiantly shut the door behind him and that was good because I don't want and audience for this.

"I'm needy I'm dying of starvation!"

"No your not, Trudy will be back any minute with more food!"

I quickly pulled open a random chocolate bar that was in my hand and stuffed it down my throat...Which was a big mistake!

I started to choke!

"Patricia WHAT'S WRONG!" Mick started to panic.

I pointed too my throat and hitting Mick's arms, his eye's widened in realization.

He stood me up and put his hands around my waist and squeezed about 5 seconds later the chocolate bar came out and landed on the floor, my knees buckled underneath me and I fell to the floor.

Mick came down beside me.

"You okay Pat's?" Mick rested a hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him.

"Thanks Mick" I wrapped my arms round him and he gently hugged me back.

"Do you want the food now?"

"I'm good" We both laughed and Mick helped me up.

"Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"What just happened never leave's this room!" He laughed.

"Got it!" We both walked out of his room and back into the kitchen.

"Should I even asked what happened?" Mara asked with a hand on her hip.

I jumped up onto the island-counter in the middle and sat on there.

"PATRICIA WILLIAMSON!" That familiar yell came from the entrance to the kitchen.

"WHERE DID YOU GO TO YESTERDAY!" He stepped forward and stood right in front of the counter.

I looked around and saw we had and audience Jerome and Alfie had suddenly appeared along with Amber and Joy.

"What do you mean where did I go?"

"I CAME TO CHECK WHERE YOU WERE BUT I HAPPENED TO FIND PILLOWS STUFFED IN YOUR BED!" He was getting furious.

"WHY WERE YOU IN MY ROOM!"

"I'M ALOUD WHEREVER I WANT IN THIS HOUSE!" Victor was bright red with anger.

"Victor just give me a break!" I yelled at him.

"GIVE YOU A BREAK? YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A BREAK!" He grabbed hold of my wrists and pulled me to the edge of the counter.

"Whoa Victor let her go!" Jerome said stepping forward.

"VICTOR LET GO!" I screamed at him.

"You are under house arrest for 1 month, you will clean this house from top to bottom for 2 months and you will not go to the dance at the end of the year" He furiously pulled at my wrists and let go I fell head first of the counter and smacked my head off the floor. Victor left.

"TRIXIE ARE YOU OKAY!" Jerome started to shake me and I remember my vision going blurry and then darkness.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and my eyes adjusted to my surroundings, sat around my bed was everyone well apart from Victor, Trudy must have got back because she was there to.

"Patricia sweetie, how do you feel?" She took the wet cloth of my forehead.

"I-I-I-I'm tired" Then all I remember was closing my eyes again and falling asleep.

* * *

Jerome's POV:

Who the hell did Victor think he is? He can't treat Patricia like that? Has he gone crazy.

I looked at my clock and it was midnight, we all got sent away when Patricia woke up because she then wanted to go back to sleep.

My throat was dry so I headed to the kitchen, I opened my door quietly trying not to wake Alfie up I shut it behind me gently.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Patricia walking about she headed for the kitchen and I followed.

"Patricia?" I asked she didn't reply I caught a glimpse of her face she was sleepwalking.

Patricia pulled herself up onto the island-counter in the middle and she stood near the end.

"Trixie?" I yelled she took a step forward and walked of the edge.

I ran forward and caught her.

She groaned.

"Jerome what are you doing?...What am I doing here?" Patricia looked confused.

"You were sleepwalking and you tried to walk off the end of the counter but I caught you" I moved some of the hair that was covering her eyes.

"Thanks...I hate you!" She punched me in the chest and I let out an 'Oof' sound.

"What the hell did I do" I chocked.

"You kissed me and said fuck all about it!" She said in a tired voice, I realized we were in an awkward tangled position and if anyone walked in right now they would get the wrong idea.

"Patricia I-"

"I haven't got time for this I know what your going to say, it was a mistake lets just be friends!" She tried to push herself up of the ground but I pulled her back down.

"I'm not a player you know? I don't go round kissing girls for know reason!" She stared at me.

"WHAT WAS YOUR REASON FOR KISSING ME!" She pushed herself up off the floor and left.

"Because I care" I whispered I turned and kicked the cabinet door.

* * *

**What do you think please review.**

**~ Jammydodger45~**


	5. BrotherArchie?

**Brother...Archie?**

* * *

Patricia's POV:

I sat up in my bed the next morning with a pounding headache, my vision stopped going blurry and I could finally see, yep defiantly my room.

I sat at the end of my bed and rested my head in my hands a realized...What happened last night.

I think I got into another fight with Jerome.

Why did I ask him that and walk out I could of at least waited for an answer...Stupid Patricia!

I got into my uniform and headed downstairs.

Everyone was down there sat on all the couch's.

"Hurry up Patricia it's time to meet your new member of Anubis House!" Trudy sat happily.

"We have a new student wouldn't it be nice to give us a heads up!?" I yelled.

"Now, now Patricia make him feel welcome!" I sat back down and quickly looked at my phone.

It was 5th October...Oh my god it was the 5th!

How could I forget about today, my eyes locked onto a vase on the coffee table and the flashback flashed before me:

_"I'm going to get you Patricia!" My un-identical twin brother shouted at me while chasing me in the woods._

_"Archie stop" I laughed but yelled at him._

_We were both 7...before he disappeared._

_I came to a river and climbed across the log there I turned around when I was on the other side to see Archie on the other side staring at me._

_"Come on chicken!" Archie went to step onto the log when this man came along he looked really friendly._

_Archie slipped on the log and cut his knee._

_"Archie are you okay!" I shouted from the other side._

_"Yeah, I think I need to go to Mummy" He said the man stepped forward._

_"Hey there sport!" He messed up his hair._

_"Do you want me to take you back to your house?" He said._

_"Yes please my house is just down that path there!" Archie explainned._

_"What about me?" I asked._

_"Don't worry sweetheart I will just help this fella along and I will come back and get you okay?" He was really nice._

_"Yes please" I said I sat down on the ground._

_"Be back in 2 minutes, bye" The man waved heading in the direction of our house._

_"Bye Archie" I yelled and he turned around and waved to me._

_1 hour later_

_"PATRICIA, ARCHIE!" I could hear my mum's cry's._

_"MUMMY I'M HERE!" I yelled._

_"Sweetie there you are, where's you brother?" My eyes widened._

_"A man came when Archie slipped on the log and said he was going to help Archie back to the house!" My mum's mouth dropped._

_"How long ago?" My mum said with panic in her tone._

_"I think about an hour the man said he would be back in two minutes to come help me back across" My mum fell to the floor crying._

_"MUM!" I yelled, my Dad appeared and ran across the river to my mum._

_End of flashback. _

How could I forget it's 9 years today since he's been missing I remember the man's face and it still haunts me in my dreams.

Tears started to fall down my face.

"Patricia what's wrong!" Nina asked, everyone was greeting the new kid...Eddie? I think.

When she asked I just sat there staring not saying anything.

"Patricia?" Alfie asked concerned.

I couldn't reply more tears fell down onto my cheeks, they never see me cry but I can't stop.

"Patricia sweetie what's wrong?" Trudy placed a hand on my shoulder and I jumped up.

Everyone was staring at me.

"Trixie what's wrong?" Jerome asked stepping closer to me.

"You stay the fuck away from me!" I backed away from him.

I grabbed my bag a ran out the door I ran all the way to school.

* * *

At lunch I was by my locker and Mara came up to me.

"Patricia what's wrong?" She asked.

"Mara I'd rather not say" I replied quickly.

"Where's Mick?" I asked, they would usually be sucking each others faces of at lunch.

"He said he couldn't be bothered with school today and he walked of and left"

"Oh"

"Patricia Victor's there!" She pointed to the end of the corridor and Victor was watching us.

I walked straight up to him.

"What are you doing here!?" I questioned him.

"Well you are under house arrest but you still need to come to school so I'm here to tell the teachers to keep a good eye on you" Victor turned and walked away.

Then Eddie came out of nowhere.

"Patricia right?" He said pointed his finger at me.

"Yes, what's it to you?"

"Oh I see your the tough girl" He wiggled his finger at me.

"Did your never get told that it's rude to point!" He went to say something but I have had enough I walk right away from him past Mara barged right in Jerome he was standing in the way of my exit, I ran straight out of the gates of the school and I just kept on running I didn't even know where I was going until I heard someone's else footsteps behind me.

I had stopped right by the woods to turn around and see who it was.

"Jerome what do you want!" I yelled at him.

"Patricia we need to talk!" He shouted back.

"There's nothing to talk about!" I started to walk away.

"Patricia come back to school! You're only going to get into more trouble if Victor finds out you left" Jerome followed me.

"Jerome just leave me alone" I shouted at him as tears started to flow down onto my cheeks again.

"Patricia I'm not leaving you"

"PLEASE!" I cried out at him.

His face dropped.

"Patricia what's wrong?" Jerome said concerned.

"I-I-Jerome please can you just take me back to school and not mention it anymore!" He did just that.

* * *

School had finished and everyone was off doing things as for me I had to help Trudy cook cakes and biscuits because Mick's Dad was coming over to the house to spend time with his son I've never seen his Dad before.

Nina came into the kitchen.

"Hey Nina, have you ever seen Mick's Dad?" I asked Nina while checking on the cake in the oven

"Nope, but I heard from Mara that's he is really nice!"

"Oh" I grabbed the cake out the oven and left it on the cooling rack.

"Why?" Nina asked while getting a glass of water.

"I was just wondering never seen his Dad before."

"Mara also told me that his Dad is really ill." I turned around to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's not like a bug, but his Dad has a tumor and he is refusing to have an operation to have it out, that's why he wants to spend time with Mick because he knows he isn't going to last anymore then a month" Nina finished her glass of water.

"Oh I never knew that"

"Best not to say anything in front of him!"

"I'm not that horrible!" Nina left the kitchen along with Trudy. Trudy said she needs to go sort something out.

I was decorating the biscuits, when Alfie, Jerome and Eddie came in.

"Hey they Trixie!"

"Hi Jerome!" I tried to focus on what I was doing.

"They look nice!" Jerome went forward to grab one of them and I smacked his hand away.

"You can have some in a bit wait for Mick's Dad to come!" Jerome moved his hand away.

Eddie then tried to reach and grab one and I hit his too.

"I'm serious don't touch them!" I yelled.

"Come on Patricia just a small bite!" Alfie asked leaning on the counter.

"By a small bite you mean you want to eat the whole batch between you! Now get out!" I shooed them out the kitchen.

Trudy came back in.

"You finished Patricia?" Trudy asked.

"Yep all done" I said taking off the apron.

"Good now get ready to serve them Mick's Dad's here" Time to meet him I could see everyone crowding round who I'm guessing was Mick's Dad by the couch's.

I grabbed the plate of biscuits and walked over I stopped dead in my tracks when I reached where they were everyone had moved to sit down and I finally got to see Mick's Dad...It was the man from the woods, I looked at him, the plate fell from my hand and crashed onto the floor smashing into piece's and I stared at him, he looked at me and his eye's widened with shock I looked to Mick and it came to me his blonde hair and blue eyes, he looked similar to my dad I remembered the only picture I have of all of us together and he looks like him I thought it was a coincident at first but seeing who Mick said was his Dad shows it all.

"IT WAS YOU!" I growled at him.

"Whoa lay off Patricia" Mick stepped up.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, TO HIM, TO MY FAMILY!" Everyone's eye's widened Trudy walked in along with Victor.

"Patricia my office...Now!" He pointed at me.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT HE WAS MY BROTHER!" He stood not knowing what to do.

"Dad just sit down!" Mick stepped towards his Dad but he wouldn't sit, instead he walked forward towards me.

"I think you and I need to have a little chat!" He tried to pull me out of the room but I refused.

"He's my brother and you took him" I pointed at Mick and everyone in the room didn't know how to take it.

"Don't be so silly!" He muttered.

"Silly, SILLY I'M NOT SILLY, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAME 9 YEARS AGO INTO THE WOODS AND TOOK HIM AWAY!" I was starting to cry again, Mick walked forward.

"Patricia what's this about!" He said angrily.

"Erm..." I didn't know what to say.

"Why are you on about him taking me from the woods-" That's when he stopped Mick stood there eyes widening I didn't know what was going on.

"You lied to me!" Mick growled at his 'Dad'.

"You told me that my real parents didn't want me they preferred my sister so they sent you to come and get me so you could have me!" Mick was bright red with anger.

"Wait you knew" I yelped.

"Yes he told me my real parents were no good they were selfish and they didn't care about me, he said I have an un-identical twin sister who is a brat, he said my parents called him and asked him if he wanted me so he came and took me away...But you lied you took me!" Mick lunged for him and Victor came and held him back.

"There not selfish and they do care they spend every minute of there day grieving they miss you and I do to...How could I not of known my missing brother has been with me the whole time and I didn't even know!"

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Trudy went over to open the door, 5 policemen came in one walked over to Mick's 'Dad' and put him in handcuffs.

"You are under-arrest for the kidnapping of Archie Williamson!" They took him out of the house and everyone just didn't know what to say.

Mick walked out and you could hear the 'bang' when his door slammed shut.

"Patricia I think we should give you sometime before you can explain to us what the hell just went on here!" Everyone followed apart from Jerome, Trudy left as well as Victor.

"Trixie I-" I ran up to him and hugged him he returned it, we sat down on the couch and i rested my head on his chest, then I started to cry into his chest and just sat there stroking my hair and whispered in my ear.

"Everything's going to be alright"

* * *

**What do you think?**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	6. The Winter Ball Part 1

**Thanks For The Review's**

**The Winter Ball Part 1.**

* * *

Patricia's POV:

It's been a month since I found out that Mick was my long lost brother. The day after we found out I went to talk to him alone he seemed pretty sad but that doesn't surprise me. Me and Mick have been to 'Derek's' trial, Derek was the name of his Dad, and he was sentenced to life...But a couple of days ago he passed away due to his illness.

Mick has spoken to Mum and Dad over webcam when they first saw Mick they were in tears. As far as I know they speak to Mick over webcam everyday as for me I don't at all not that I don't want to speak to them I just wouldn't really want to keep them informed with what I do everyday.

With Jerome well...We got into another argument yet again this time it was because I asked him where he stayed over summer and I guess I shouldn't of because he didn't seem happy, one thing that is really bugging me though is the fact that when Eddie first came on his first day they were like best friends it was like he'd known him for age's? It really bugs me for some reason?

I am no longer under house arrest...Yay! Although I still have to help out and clean the house for another month, I've been trying not to get into trouble because Victor is the last person that I want to deal with right now, but I have been trying to persuade him to let me go to the dance at the end of the year but that dance is age's away but there is a Winter Ball happening tomorrow and well Amber has decided to drag all of the girl's dress shopping today and that's what I'm doing right now getting ready to go out shopping, I swear if that girl tries to get me to wear a big, pink puffy dress I'm going to grab a bat and hit her with it!

"Hurry up Patricia!" Nina banged on my door.

"I'm coming!" I grabbed my bag and opened the door.

"You ready because Amber is driving us all crazy downstairs!" Before I got a chance to say 'Yes' Nina was dragging me downstairs.

When she pulled me in the lounging area I looked around to find all the girls there, Mick was there too.

"There you are Patricia!" Amber yelled.

"Let's go guys" Amber continued while walking to the front door.

"Bye Mick" Mara kissed Mick goodbye, Mick then walked over to me and gave me a hug.

He whispered in my ear "Try not to kill Amber while your gone" We both laughed together and then Mick left.

"Hurry up girls we only have 2 hours to spend in town, trust me that's not long enough to make you look beautiful." She huffed.

"Amber are you trying to call us all ugly" Joy questioned her.

"No I'm just saying you don't all have good taste in clothes!" Seriously this girl has problems.

"ALFIE HURRY UP!" Amber yelled a couple seconds later you could hear movement from upstairs, then a second after that Alfie came stumbling down the stairs.

"What's he doing here I thought it was girls only? Nina asked with a hand on her hip.

"Well Alfie isn't going to tell anyone what we are wearing and I need someone to carry my bags" Alfie was smiling all through that until Amber reached the end and his face dropped.

"Now less fussing and let's shop" We all headed off to town.

* * *

"Amber enough with these kind of shops we are meant to be dress shopping not shopping for make-up!" I yelled at Amber.

"Fine okay we will go buy some dresses...Alfie hurry up!" Amber yelled at Alfie who came round the corner carrying dozens of shopping bags.

"Can we go into that shop" Mara pointed to a shop that was full of dresses.

"Okay let's go" Nina said and we all walked inside.

Mara, Amber, Nina and Joy all ran off to look around and I was stuck with Alfie.

"Hey Patricia carry some of these" Alfie was gesturing to all the bags he was carrying.

"No way Alfie, I've got to look for a dress you coming?" I asked him.

"Sure let's go" Alfie started to wobble while we walked.

"ALFIE!" Amber yelled.

"I found some dresses now lets go!" Amber pulled all of us into the changing rooms, Nina had three dresses with her, Mara had four, Joy had two and Amber had about ten, as for me none yet.

While they were all trying things on I decided to ask Alfie a question that's been burning inside me for age's.

"Alfie...Where did Jerome stay while everyone was away for summer?" Alfie dropped all the bags on the floor and sat next to me on the couch.

"I can't say!" He said quickly.

"Alfie tell me I'm sure it's not bad!" Alfie went to reply when his phone rang.

"Oh it's Jerome" Alfie smirked, he put it on loud speaker.

(Jerome/**Alfie**/Patricia)

**"Hey Jerome?"**

_"Hey Alfie so how's the shopping going"_

**"Amber's making me carry all her bags"**

_"That's defiantly not a surprise...How's Patricia?"_

**"She's good, well you want see her she's wearing one of the most tightest dresses ever you would love it!"**

_"Alfie I'd still finding Patricia attractive if she came dressed to the dance as a carrot!"_

"You find me attractive-"

The line went dead...Jerome finds me attractive and he's clearly not angry with me anymore.

"Alfie why did you do that for" I yelled at him.

"Hey I was only messing about I didn't think he was going to say you were attractive!" I hit his arm, everyone then came out holding a dress, Nina's dress ocean blue it was short, Joy's was orange and long, Amber's was pink and long, Mara's was green and short.

"Patricia you need to find a dress?" Joy said.

"Oh yeah I forgot?" I saw a dress out the corner of my eye it was purple it was short at the front a long at the back I stood up and walked over and grabbed it.

"I'll have this one!" We all walked over to buy the clothes and started to head back to the house.

* * *

**I know this one's short but Part 2 will be longer because it's the main part.**

**Please R&R :)**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	7. The Winter Ball Part 2

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner I have been so busy with school work and I just didn't have anytime free but anyway here is the next chapter :)**

**The Winter Ball Part 2.**

* * *

Patricia's POV:

Everyone is setting up for the Winter Ball in the hall and so am I...Well I'm sat on one of the table's meant to be blowing up balloons, instead I'm just trying to see how long I can stretch one balloon, It's fun!

"Patricia hurry up with balloons" Amber scurried over.

"I am!" I snapped.

"Just hurry Patricia!" She ran off to the stage to finish decorating.

Jerome and Alfie were by the food table already when the Ball didn't start for another 2 hours, they were already eating the food.

I can't get the thought about Jerome saying that I would look good in whatever I would wear he said I could even come dressed as a carrot and he would still find me attractive.

I mean I didn't think he liked me like that well I don't even know if he like's me anyway I mean that kiss we had age's ago still stick's in my mind he said he wouldn't kiss anyone without a reason and he wouldn't give me a reason for kissing me!

That boy is so hard to figure out!

Alfie won't tell me where Jerome went over the holiday's!

Maybe I could just ask Eddie...Yeah.

"EDDIE!" I yelled.

"AH!" He screamed.

"Shut up!...I need to speak to you?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and was looking at us, Jerome was stood there with his eyes wide and he was looking sad.

"Okay fire away Patricia?"

"NO!...In private" I pulled his arm and we left the hall and headed into one of the classroom's.

"What do you want?" Eddie asked he sat down on one of the desk's.

"You and Jerome seem pretty close?" I questioned.

"Yeah so?"

"Well why?" I crossed my arms.

"Because Jerry is my friend we have been friends before I even came here because he stayed at my house with my Dad...Mr Sweet over the summer-"

"HE WHAT!?"

"I don't think I was aloud to tell you that..."

"NO YOU WEREN'T...But thanks anyway!" I walked over to the door.

"Your Dad is Mr Sweet?"

"Yeah...Don't tell anyone" Eddie walked over to me.

"Okay I won't...Why did Jerome stay with you and Mr Sweet?"

"He said Victor sent him because Jerome always goes on about how he doesn't like staying at the house over summer all on his own without any friends around so Mr Sweet told Victor about me so Jerome came over to stay with us"

"Oh..."

"Patricia don't tell Jerome I told you?"

"I promise I won't" I walked out and back into the hall everyone turned around quickly and then went back to what they were doing.

"Okay I think we are finished here, let's go get ready!"

* * *

We have about 5 minutes till the Ball starts and well Amber is busy putting the finishing touches on her make-up, while we are all waiting for her, my dress...Well what can I say I love it and even Amber said she did so that's good right?

"I'm all done! Let's go!" We all walked down the stairs and we sore all the boy's waiting for us to come down.

"Falls to the ground in amazement!" Alfie dropped to the floor.

"Alfie get up you're going to get your suit dirty" Amber squealed at him and Alfie quickly got up of the floor.

Mara walked over to Mick and gave him a kiss and they walked of towards the school along with Nina and Fabian, Amber and Alfie. The Joy followed along with Eddie.

I walked over to the kitchen and Jerome was following me.

"Jerome what do you want" I spun around to face him.

"Are you dating Eddie!" He yelled, my face just dropped my eye's widened was he actually being serious!

"NO!" I yelled back at him.

"JEROME WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT!" I shouted at him.

"BECAUSE YOU WENT OFF FOR A PRIVATE TALK WITH HIM!"

"I WANTED TO ASK HIM SOMETHING...I'M NOT SEEING EDDIE"

"WELL THAT'S WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE!"

"WHY SHOULD YOU CARE IF I WAS ANYWAY!"

"BECAUSE...because I...I..." Jerome stuttered.

"Just forget it" I stormed out of the house and walked to school.

* * *

We are now into an hour of the dance and somebody clearly secretly brought alcohol because some of the teachers have had to take loads of students home because they are already pissed out of there minds.

I haven't danced at all, I've just been hanging round by the drinks all night sat on a random chair, Nina and Fabian are currently awkwardly dancing, Mick and Mara are now making out in a corner I mean I know I used to find that disturbing but finding out that Mick is my brother has currently just made it gut wrenching to watch.

I've been watching Jerome here and there I mean he came and accused me of seeing Eddie just because I wanted to talk to him...This arguing is becoming ridiculous, I want it to stop!

We are going home for Christmas, well Jerome isn't I know for a fact he is staying at the house and it kind of make's me feel sorry for him having to be alone on Christmas.

Mick is coming home to meet Mum and Dad in person so that should be fun!

"Trixie?" I heard a faint voice from behind me.

"Jerome?" I replied.

"Look I'm sorry? I shouldn't have asked you that I mean it's none of my business if your going out with Eddie" Jerome shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I forgive you...For you information I'm not going out with Eddie" I explained.

"Oh good!"

"Why is it a good thing?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter...Do you want to dance?" He held out a hand and I took it he guided me into the crowd where people were dancing, he placed his hands on my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"I'm really sorry Trixie about all the arguing?"

"Me too I just want it all to stop...I don't know what's gotten into us?" We both laughed.

"I know it's been quite a few months!" I looked up into his blue eyes, I smiled at him.

In the corner of my eye I could see Nina and Fabian smiling at me, they should really be focusing on themselves not Me and Jerome.

The song came to a stop and Amber stepped onto the stage and thanked everyone for coming.

Well all left and headed back to the house.

"Well I had so much fun tonight" Mara said as we all headed inside the house.

"Really, well of what I was sore you were to busy sucking Mick's face off!" Joy said.

"Yeah that's why she said she had fun!" Mick said with a smug grin on his face.

"Thanks for that Mick!" I explained.

"No problem Pat's!"

"Right I need to go sleep now because I have to leave early tomorrow" Amber kissed Alfie goodbye and Amber walked up the stairs.

Everyone went there separate way's to bed.

* * *

"So Patricia I sore you dancing with Jerome?" Joy asked sitting on her bed.

"Yeah and?"

"Well do you like him" My eyes widened.

"No...No comment" Joy smiled and so did Mara.

"Patricia it's cute tell us!" Mara said.

"No now I'm going to sleep!" I switched of the light and got under the covers.

Could I really like Jerome like that I mean I do but does he?

* * *

The next morning was like hell, we all had to help carry Amber's bags down the stairs so she could pack them into the taxi and leave.

Now that she was gone it was all calm, Nina had left at about 5 o'clock in the morning, Fabian had gone, so had Joy, Alfie had too that just left Me, Mick, Eddie, Mara and Jerome who was kind of sad.

"Right Jerry I'll see you after Christmas" Eddie and Jerome shared a man hug and Eddie left.

"You ready to go Mick" I could sense that he was nervous.

"Yep!" We all walked outside Mara and Mick kissed each other goodbye and Mara got into one of the Taxi's and left.

I turned to face Jerome.

"Well goodbye Patricia and Mick" I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll see you soon" Mick said as he opened the door and got into the taxi.

"Erm Trixie?" Jerome asked stepping closer.

"Yeah?" Jerome pulled a present out of his pocket along with a letter.

"I got this for you don't open it till Christmas though!" I took it out of his hands and smiled at him.

"I will see you soon Jerome" I got into the Taxi and it started to dive away I turned around to see Jerome's face drop as he walked into the house.

"What was that about?" Mick asked.

"I have no idea" I said shocked.

* * *

Yay it's Christmas Eve, It's been four days since we all left the House and well I kind of miss it, I mean being back home has been fun Mick, Mum and Dad have been getting on well and I'm just happy to have him back.

It's about 10 o'clock at night and I'm sat in my room doing fuck all.

The present Jerome gave me is just sat on my bedside table, I wonder what's inside?

I think I should open it, I gently pulled at the wrapping paper, there I found a black box.

"What the?" I said aloud I opened it to find a silver necklace, it had Trixie spelled out in letters on it, my mouth opened wide, I grabbed the letter and opened that.

_To Trixie,_

_Merry Christmas I hope you and Mick are having fun well I hope you like your present too._

_There's something I need to tell you...I'm to nervous to say it face to face so here it goes._

_I like you Patricia, I like you a lot I always have._

_That kiss we shared was amazing and I thought that you regretted it that's why I never mentioned it again, I love you Trixie but please don't tease me about it, I'm not expecting you like me back even though I would love it, when you get back I would love if you would tell me how you feel about me instead of leaving me in the dark, so it has taking me a lot of courage to even write this letter so please if you don't feel the same don't show this to anyone._

_Jerome._

HOLY SHIT!

"HE LIKES ME" I squealed out loud, then there was a knock at the door and Mick walked in.

"Pat's?"

"MICK JEROME LIKES ME!" I squealed like Amber.

"Really!?" He explained.

"YES!"

"I never knew" Mick sat down next to me.

"What do I do he's there all alone on Christmas Eve and will be on Christmas Day I should be there with him!" I shouted.

"Calm down Patricia...Why don't you go to him?" Mick placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked confused

"I will tell Mum and Dad about what's happening pack your bags and go catch a Taxi and go back to the house go see him be with him on Christmas"

"Yeah OKAY!" I ran over to my draws and started to pack things into my bag.

"Thanks Mick" I kissed his cheek and ran out of the house I called a Taxi.

* * *

I've been traveling for about 2 hours it's been snowing all through it I'm about 5 minutes away I looked at the time it was Midnight it was Christmas!

I moved my finger across the necklace, I can't believe he likes me! I like him too!

"There you go miss" I payed the man and he drove off.

I pulled my suitcase, up to Anubis House and I knocked on the door.

The door opened...

"TRIXIE!" Jerome yelled in shock.

That was when I did something that I wasn't even planing on doing.

I pulled him towards me by his top, I looked up at him and smiled, that's when I leaned in.

Our lips met mine were cold and his were warm, I opened my mouth and his tongue entered.

Our mouths moved in sync.

After what seemed like forever we both pulled away gasping for air.

Jerome looked down at me with a big smile on his face.

"I guess you opened you present before Christmas?"

"You bet!"

* * *

**Awww, cute!**

**R&R Please.**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~**


	8. Our Christmas Together

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while it was all because I was ill for a couple of days then...IT SNOWED!**

**I hate snow but I didn't really stay inside...Even though I hate snow I got dragged out of the house by my friends to go sledging on the Golf Course I didn't even last 2 minutes before I started to get cold and then it continued snowing...STUPID SNOW! and my laptop broke and I only got it back today!  
**

**Anyway on with the story.**

**Are Christmas Holiday Together.**

* * *

Patricia's POV:

That kiss...Oh that kiss.

Never had one quite like it before, his face was shocked and happy at the same time best feeling ever!

I can still feel his breath on my skin-

My eye's snapped open, wait I can actually feel his breath on me!

I looked down at my waist to see an arm wrapped around it, I was on the couch?

"The fuck?" I whispered, I looked towards the TV and in the reflection I saw what I had hoped to see I saw Jerome wrapped around me his head snuggled into my neck and arms wrapped around me.

I smiled, I looked down at my neck to see the necklace around my neck, I'm certain to say that this is one of the best moments in my life ever.

Well maybe it level's up with finding out that Mick was my brother.

"Oh my life" I heard coming from the hallway and after a faint squeaky giggle as they walked away.

I elbowed Jerome in the stomach, which woke him up.

"OW JESUS CHRIST WOMEN" Jerome shot up.

"Oh sorry did I wake you?" I said sarcastically batting my eyelashes.

"Not so hard next time" He said while rubbing his stomach, I looked up at him and smiled.

He leaned in towards me and placed his hand on the side of my face he pulled me towards him and he kissed me.

"Oh I'm sorry!" We both pulled away to face the yelping sound.

"Trudy?" Jerome said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude" I looked to see Trudy holding a camera.

"The camera?" I asked.

"Oh well...I saw you too sleeping all cutely on the couch so I was going to take a picture of you two!" She put the camera down on the table.

"I think Amber's rubbing of on you to much" Jerome said rubbing his eyes and sitting up probably.

"I'm going to make a small Christmas Dinner do you two want some?" Trudy asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Wait what time is it?" I asked pushing myself upright.

"5 o'clock"

"Wait we have been asleep for that long?" I questioned.

"Yep...So the Christmas Dinner?" She replied.

"Yes please!" We both said at the same time.

Trudy then started cooking.

"You not got any presents to open?" I turned to face Jerome.

"Nope" He replied quickly.

"Alfie didn't get you one?"

"Nope"

"Oh...Well..." I turned looking round to try and find my bag I saw it resting by the front door I walked over and picked it up.

"I got you something" I pulled the present out my bag and gave it to him.

"Oh Trixie you didn't have to"

"Jerome you got me one!"

He looked up at me and smiled then looked at the necklace around my neck, he quickly opened the wrapping paper and opened the box his grin got even bigger!

I gave him a picture, a picture of us when we were first here and we were best friends I had it framed for him.

"Oh Trixie I love it!" He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug, when he hugged me I breathed in his scent and it smelled heavenly.

"I'm gonna go get changed" I said as I pulled away.

"Okay" I walked away from him and grabbed my bag and walked upstairs to my room.

* * *

I unpacked my bag and looked out the window, a thick white blanket of snow covered everywhere, maybe I should put something warm onto wear?

No I won't I'm not going to go out in the snow, I grabbed a black vest top, a grey jumper and some black jeans along with my boots.

My phone then started to buzz I looked over and saw it was Mick.

(**Mick/**_Patricia)_

_Hey Mick?  
_

**Hey Pat's how did it** **go? **_  
_

_It went amazing!  
_

**So are you two like together? **_  
_

_I think so?  
_

**Ah...great. **_  
_

_Are you okay?_ _  
_

**Erm...No not really...Mara broke up with me!  
**

_She did WHAT!? _**  
**

**She didn't give me a reason she just phoned me and said we are over.  
**

_Oh Mick I'm so sorry... _**  
**

**Hey it's okay I'll speak to you soon...Bye!  
**

_Bye.._**  
**

I can't believe Mara would break up with him fr no reason I swear when I see her she's dead meat._  
_

I started to walk down stairs to the table, when I walked in there was two candles lit and the food set out, Jerome was already sat at the table.

"Hey there you are Trixie come sit down" Jerome gestured to the seat in front of him so I slowly walked over and sat down._  
_

"The candles?" I asked confused.

"Not my idea I only just came in I'm guessing it was Trudy" We both laughed, we started to eat.

After watching Jerome gobble his food down, we both walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Hey wanna go out in the snow for a bit?" Jerome asked placing a hand on my knee.

"No I'm not dressed for it!" I replied.

"Come on I promise when you start to get cold we will come back in" Jerome pouted his lip and gave me his puppy eyes.

"Fine!" I sighed.

"Yes!" Jerome grabbed my hand and pulled me outside.

* * *

"JEROME!" I growled we have been out here for about 5 minutes and he has already hit me with about 100 snowballs!

I made a snowball and threw it and it hit him right on his face, I started to laugh.

"It's not funny" He growled.

"Hey you did it to me!" I shouted back.

"Whatever!" Jerome started to walk towards me he stopped as he came face to face with me.

"You look a bit flustered Trixie?" Jerome smirked.

"Well it doesn't help when you are right up in my face!" I whispered.

"Oh do I make you all flustered" He cocked up an eyebrow.

"Shut up!"

"Ah is Trixie getting embarrassed?"

"NO!" I growled.

"Well I'm clearly making you nervous" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No" I whispered.

"Well at least I know I can make my Girlfriend nervous" That's it all I need he called me his Girlfriend, my eye's widened.

"What do you not want to be my Girlfriend?" Jerome started to panic.

"What-Yes-NO-Don't be-Oh my go shut up Patricia!" I screamed. Jerome's arms left my waist, and I started to feel cold with the loss of his warmth.

"Oh okay" Jerome whispered.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. "I do want to be your Girlfriend Jerome" Jerome looked down at me smirking, I felt his arms wrap around my waist once again, I looked up at him smiling and he lent down and kissed me when our lips met I felt like there were fireworks going off in my head, he bit at my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gave it to him, our tongues were like fire when they met, my knees began to buckle on me and Jerome then picked me up, my legs wrapped around his waist and Jerome pushed me up against one of the outside walls of the house, Jerome's hand slid up my thigh, as one hand was tangled in my hair, my hands wrapped around his neck my fingers were tangled in the back of his hair, my jumper lifted up a little reviling the bottom half of my vest top which started to ride up, Jerome's fingers came in contact with the bare skin, his fingers were cold and his touch sent shivers down my spine, my legs tightened around him more pulling him even closer to me, we both pulled away my eyes fluttered open and Jerome gave me a cute little smile.

"Wow" Was the words that left his mouth.

"Yeah" Was all I could say in return.

My legs unwrapped themselves from around his waist and my feet came in contact with the ground again, I grabbed hold of his hands and we walked inside.

"I'm cold...Do you want a hot chocolate?" I asked Jerome.

"Yeah that would be nice" He smiled at me then went to sit on the couch. I walked in to the kitchen and grabbed two mugs and started to make hot chocolate...Everyone's going to be back tomorrow, that means I get to talk to Mara and ask her what the hell she was thinking dumping Mick? How are Me and Jerome gonna tell everyone? I suppose we don't have to just leave them to find out themselves...I don't know?

I grabbed the two mugs and walked over to the couch.

"Here you go" I handed him his mug, and he took at sip.

"Thanks" He replied he put his mug down and then wrapped an arm around me.

We talked for about an 1 hour about random shizzle until we both fell asleep tangled up together.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of ' Aw's ' and 'Cute' my eyes opened as my eyes fell upon everyone crowded around Me and Jerome, I thumped Jerome in the stomach to wake him up.

"HOW MANY TIMES WOMEN NOT SO HARD!" Jerome yelped waking up, Jerome's gaze fell on everyone.

"Oh!" Was all he could say.

"Are you two together?" Nina asked wiggling her finger between us.

We both nodded, and everyone clapped and screamed well everyone except Mara...Her eyes looked like fire her gaze was burning into me, she stared right at me until she grabbed her bags and head up the stairs.

I gulped...

* * *

**What do you think!?**

**R&R Please.  
**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~  
**


	9. Purge The Soul

**Throughout the certain parts of this story lyrics from The Power Of Love By Gabrielle Aplin will be used so just saying now ALL RIGHTS GO TO HER! Okay now that's sorted on with the story :)**

**Purge The Soul.**

* * *

Patricia's POV:

After everyone had just manage to get to grips that Me and Jerome are dating I decided to head upstairs into my room to speak to Mara.

"Oh hey Patricia" Mara said jumping when I slammed the door.

"Don't hey Patricia me, what the hell is your problem?"

"I haven't got a problem Pat's!" She stood up off her bed walking over to me.

"Don't call me that!"

"Mick does!"

"Yeah but you broke Mick's heart!" I started to clench my fists.

"Yeah that just wasn't working, don't get all angry with me" Mara folded her arms.

"And what was with that look you gave me downstairs?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't know what your talking about?"

"Cut the crap Mara!"

"Fine, okay I gave you an evil look but I'm not going to tell you why?"

"What the hell has gotten into you?" I yelled.

"You'll find out soon Patricia" With that she walked out the room.

What the does she mean 'I will find out soon' I mean what the fuck?

"Hey Trixie" I turned around to see Jerome in the doorway.

"Hi" I said quietly.

"What's up?" He placed a hand on my arm.

"Mara is acting strange?" Jerome pulled me into a hug, my gaze over his shoulder fell on Mara standing in the doorway.

"What did she say?" He asked still holding me in a tight hug.

My eyes widened staring at Mara. "She said-erm" Mara shook her head. "Nothing it's okay" I pulled away from the hug and smiled at him I quickly looked at the doorway and Mara was gone.

Jerome kissed me goodbye and he shut the door behind him, I sunk into my bed, what the hell is going on I just shut myself up not telling Jerome what Mara said I mean what the fuck is wrong with me? I never keep my thoughts to myself I gob off all the time.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in?" I yelled, I turned to see Eddie stood in the doorway he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah can I talk to you for a bit?" A rush of confusion came over me.

"Sure?"

"Okay well you know your best friends with Joy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I kind of like Joy and well I was wondering if you could help me get her?" Well the was completely unexpected?

"Erm, yeah sure Eddie we'll start tonight" He laughed.

"Thanks a lot Patricia,bye" Eddie walked out my room a left.

So how to get Joy and Eddie together...That might be a bit more tricky then I anticipated...Ah shit!

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"WHO IS IT!" I snapped.

"Patricia it's me!?" Mick opened the door and walked in.

"Sorry you're the fourth person who has been in here within the last 10 minutes I just need a bit of alone time" I smack my hands down on my bed.

"Oh okay sorry Pat's I will just leave then" He turned to walk away.

"Mick wait...What did you want?" He walked over and sat on the bed smirking.

"Well you see when I phoned you yesterday about Mara, I also talked to Eddie and well he told me to suck it up and move on and that there's plenty more fish in the sea...Well when I was dating Mara I started to have a set of feelings for...Joy!? And well on the night before we left for the Christmas holidays I kind of kissed her...So I was wondering would you help me pull her?" I dropped my head onto the bed and chuckled.

"What-What is it?" Mick asked.

"Erm well I'm afraid you have some competition!" Mick lay down with me on my bed and turned to face me.

"Who?"

"Eddie" I watch as his eye's widened.

"Oh!" I chuckled.

"Eddie was in here just before you came in and he asked me if tonight I could help him get Joy, so Brother looks like you got competition!"

"Well will you help me?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I also promised Eddie...But still I'm just gonna really sit there and watch you two fight it out!"

He laughed. "Bye Patricia" He got up off the bed and left me, when the door shut I pulled my Song Book from under my bed...Yes I said Song Book? I do try, only Joy knows though she did say my songs were very good, and I'm actually proud of myself especially for someone with dyslexia.

_**Purge The**_** Soul.**

I write the down and closed the book.

* * *

Everyone is just chilling out downstairs, Trudy lay out some nibbles for us all and drinks, I was currently sat on Jerome's lap at the table both of us chomping away on some Pringles together, we were sat at the table with Nina and Fabian, on the couch were Joy, Mara, Eddie, Mick, Amber and Alfie.

I had already had a talk with Eddie I told him to just flirt with her then at the end of the night ask her to be his Girlfriend.

I also told Mick the exact same thing...I know he's my brother but I just really want a good show for tonight, I smirked.

"What's with the smirk Patricia?" Nina asked.

"Erm, well you see...Actually it don't matter,you'll find out soon" I reached over for some crisps.

"Have you and Jerome set up a prank" Fabian panicked.

"What! No" I yelped.

"Then tell us Trixie" Jerome said squeezing me tighter.

"Fine-" I was interrupted by loud voice arguing then a high pitched squeal, I turned to see Mick and Eddie face to face pushing each other around, we all jumped up and ran over.

"Guys stop!" Nina shouted.

Alfie and Fabian pulled them apart, I covered my mouth with my hand trying t contain the giggle's I wanted oh so very desperately to let out.

"What happened?" Amber asked side stepping her way towards Nina.

"Well Mick asked me to be his Girlfriend and I said yes but then Eddie starting shouting saying he was going to ask me first and then they started fighting." Joy spoke up folding her arms.

"Oh Eddie come on it's not Mick fault that he got to her first!" I said, while standing next to my brother.

"You said you would help me!"

"And I did but I was also helping Mick"

"Why you backstabbing BITCH!" Eddie came right at me, everything happened so fast a hard fist came in contact with my face I remember being knocked onto the floor and people screaming, my vision was going blurry, I blacked out then not knowing what happened next.

* * *

"Patricia open your eyes!" I heard someone shouting my name, my eyes fluttered open and my eyes fell on Jerome.

"What...Where am I?" I slurred.

"You're in your bed, how do you feel?" He grabbed my hand and stroked my knuckles.

"My head hurts and my face!"

"Yeah you have quiet a nasty bruise" He then kissed my hand.

"What happened?"

"Well after Eddie hit you everyone was screaming I then walked over to Eddie and...I...I beat the crap out of him, and so did Mick and Eddie is now currently in hospital!"

"Oh...Thanks" I stroked his cheek.

He chuckled and leaned in and kissed me.

I'm sure that the next couple of weeks are going to be full with a hell of a lot of tension.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**R&R?  
**

**~ Jammydodger45 ~  
**


End file.
